


Happy Dia de los Muertos Kim!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes place after October 31st, Kim celebrates Zita's favorite holiday.
Kudos: 1





	Happy Dia de los Muertos Kim!

Ann and James lifted their daughter's grounding and Ron forgives Kim.

Kim was reading a book until she hears a door bell.

Kim opens the door

Kim said "Hey Zita"

Zita said "Hi Kim you wanna come to my house"

Kim said "I wish I could help but sure why not"

Ann and James gives Kim a thumbs up.

Later

Kim and Ron walked to a Mexican style house.

Ron said "Kim I don't think you could celebrate it"

Kim said "I know I rather die than decorating marigolds on tombstones"

Kim rings a door bell and Zita opened the door.

Zita wore skeletal makeup on her face

Ron panicked "AAAAAH SKELETON!?"

Kim said "Calm down It was make up"

Zita said "Hi Kim Hey Ron"

Ron said "He-hey Zita"

Zita roll her eyes


End file.
